Tess (Clan Aria Echoes)
History Tess was born to Fiona and Uriel, but everyone knew early on that she took after her father. As a hatchling she was suspicious of every stranger, and pounced on anyone she thought even remotely suspicious. Of course, being a hatchling, that meant almost everyone. Her combat training didn't exactly help matters, either. She trained alongside her cousins Rusty and Artemis, becoming very close with the former. The hatchlings bonded over their aggressive natures and warrior aspirations. Over the years, however, Tess mellowed out to rely more so on strategy and cunning than her physical prowess. She's a talented tactician and can be a devious politician, but she always has the clan's best interests at heart. She dreams of making Clan Aria Echoes the best it can be...no matter what the cost. Personality At the beginning of the clan's conflict, Tess is quick to anger and judgement. She's aggressive and ambitious, despite her good intentions. She holds her friends close and resents those who hold to Flannery's side. She's quick to vocalize her opinions and persuade others to agree with her. Eventually, however, she grows as a leader. She becomes more reserved, learning when to hold her tongue and play the long game. Now she knows when it's better to strike or hold back. Her followers have come to trust her judgement and hold her word in high regard. Roles Revolutionizing Clan Aria Echoes has become Tess's main goal in life. She works constantly and covertly to plan, organize, and seek out her final goal. She delegates many tasks to her Inner Circle, but they always ultimately defer to her judgement. Her official job, however, is soldier and tactician. She fights for the clan's safety and plans for emergency situations. But in recent times, Flannery has (understandably) kept her at arm's length. Moments After the Incident Tess first takes up her cause after the Incident, when she confronts Flannery about the clan's lax military policies. She claims Flannery's reluctance to lead the clan in militaristic exploits led to outsiders perceiving them as targets. With many literal and figurative wounds still fresh, many dragons can't help but heed Tess's arguments. Tensions Building In the time following the incident, Tess becomes more and more vocal about her cause. She builds a loyal following, but many of her clan mates still doubt her. The Breaking Point After leading a group of her like-minded clan mates to battle, Tess returns to the lair with Flannery dragging her back. Flannery accosts her decision, but Tess remains firm in her stance. As punishment for breaking the clan's rules and putting themselves in danger, Flannery grounds Tess and her eight "soldiers." After this Tess grows quiet, but she keeps working covertly. Fissuring Tess and her followers begin to enact a mysterious plan that involves sending couples to different Flights for extended visits, but Tess herself stays mostly in the background. Later, at a secret meeting, Tess decides to shift their main focus away from this plan and back towards Clan Aria Echoes. She does not, however, give up on the plan entirely and advises her cohorts to act if given the opportunity, but not to take any unnecessary risks. The Calm Some time later, Shadow blindsides Tess with the knowledge that Flannery's forces may have an important artifact from the Water Flight. Adara—a member of Tess's Inner Circle—advises Tess to prepare for the worst-case scenario, despite the low probability of Flannery actually knowing what the artifact is. After more time passes, Tess encounters the mysterious hatchling Glaucus while on patrol with Tristam and Felicity. She takes interest in the child's prophetic abilities and invites him to stay with the clan ''despite ''Felicity's wishes. Starfall On the first day of Starfall, Flannery calls for a truce. Tess insists that Flannery make her promise first, then agrees to the truce. After Garnet wishes her a happy Starfall, Tess genuinely returns the tiding. Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Mirror Category:Arcane Dragon